A machine operator focuses on events occurring in and around the machine to safely and correctly operate the machine. However, the machine operator may become distracted and lose focus on the events and/or the operation of the machine. In some situations, the operation of the machine is complex such that the safe operation of the machine involves directing the focus of the operator on numerous different areas without knowing which one of the many areas now requires, at any given instance in time based upon operating environment events, his or her immediate attention.
Alerts are commonly generated for operators of machines when a condition is present that requires the attention of the operator. For example, when the machine is a computer, some of the alerts generated may include a popup and/or sound to alert the user of an upcoming calendar event. Such an alert is advantageous for the computer operator because the computer operator may not be focused on the calendar. Other known alerts include beeping sounds when a motor vehicle backs up to alert nearby pedestrians who may not be paying attention to this specific vehicle; or other beeping tones when a seatbelt has not yet been fastened to alert the occupant of a motor vehicle.